degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nagatachi222/Degrassi: The Worst Generation
Dear everyone, First, this blog was created to discuss when I think Degrassi started to go downhill. Second, it was also created to discuss my thoughts on how it started to go downhill. Lastly, it was created to discuss my thoughts on how to improve the show. Purpose #1: Opinion on when Degrassi started to go downhill ::: First, let me say this. I think that when I started to dislike Degrassi was when I think that it started to go downhill. I think that Degrassi started to go downhill after the Degrassi Season 10 episode "Chasing Pavements (2)." I felt that this was the last episode that showed that Degrassi was different from other drama shows, that it was a show that helped teens solve their issues. This episode talked about homosexuality, a big problem for teens. After that episode, the majority of the episodes were about relationships between boyfriends and girlfriends. Purpose #2: How it started to go downhill ::: First, I think the reason on how Degrassi started to go downhill was because of the lack of new ideas between the writers, or whomever are in charge of making the plots. ::: Second, I think the reason on how it went downhill was because of the lack of different characters, and the lack of different environments being shown in each episode. In detail, starting in Degrassi Season 10.5, there were no more students who were in university shown in the show, with the exception of Holly J. Sinclair in the Degrassi Season 11 episode, "In the Cold, Cold Night (2)". My expected reason for this is because the writers wanted to simply focus on Degrassi itself. The problem with that idea was that without college students, there were less environments to see, which made the show boring. ::: Third, I think the reason on how Degrassi went downhill was becasue of the lack of the original cast. Imagine if your favorite show lost its main characters. How would you feel? I would feel kind of nostalgic and, unless the replacements of the original characters were really good, I would dislike the show. Same thing goes for Degrassi. If you remove the originals, the show will lose its popularity. ::: Fourth, is it me, or is Degrassi cheaper now? I mean, I think that since the show lost fans, the whole Degrassi organization lost money too. This probably explains the cheaper wadrobes, and less places to shoot scenes. For example, less places would be like The Dot Grill and Little Miss Steaks. ::: Lastly, I think the reason on how Degrassi started to go downhill was because of less Power Squad, and also the lack of bands, besides Whisperhug. Whisperhug is probably going to end because of Mo, and maybe Imogen, graduating. When they leave, it will just be Adam, Zig, and Maya left, and I don't think Adam wants to be with them, so he'll probably leave the band. Purpose #3: Thoughts on how to improve the show ::: Degrassi can improve in many ways, but I'll only list five ways in which they can improve on. The following should be enough for Degrassi to get their fans back: #Bring back college students to the Degrassi cast #Put issues into '''EACH '''character in the Degrassi cast, instead of some of them **cough** Clare Edwards **cough** Eli Goldsworthy **cough** #Bring Degrassi events like Power Squad competitions, Battle of the Bands concerts, dances, Talent Shows, pretty much anything that's between different groups of people #Put more music into each episode. The more music in an episode, the more exciting the episode will be #Post funny minisodes! (ones that make the fans hahaha) I hope that you enjoyed this blog! Give me some feedback in the comments below on what you liked of the blog, on what you disliked of the blog, or on what do you want to see in the future of my blogs! Sincerely, Nagatachi222 Nagatachi222 (talk) 16:36, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Nagatachi222 Category:Blog posts